


Strangers In A Bar (or Let Me Be Your Hero)

by dragonslastarc



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drinking, Gavin being a hero, M/M, Ray's his damsel in distress, bar au, pretend to be your boyfriend as a rescue tactic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonslastarc/pseuds/dragonslastarc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ray just wants to let loose and dance, and a charming British stranger appears from nowhere to be his knight in shining armor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers In A Bar (or Let Me Be Your Hero)

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first post on Tumblr ever and I figured I may as well bring it on over here. It's short and sweet, and for the moment I have no real interest in expanding on it, what with my obsession with my other fic. If it gets enough interest, I may add to it. ^_^ Enjoy. <3

It took everything Ray had not to just throw his drink in the asshole’s face and run away. Which, really, considering that he was, in fact, him that was about all he could do.

He wasn’t even sure why he’d come to the club in the first place. He didn’t drink, he didn’t really like crowds and he always inevitably attracted the wrong sort of attention.

But it was a lonely night and he’d wanted to get out of the house. Wanted to dance. So he went to the club where Lindsay had met her girlfriend, hoping to find a bit of fun himself. His first stop had been the bar to get a soda before braving the dance floor.

A few minutes after he sat down, the guy had appeared at his elbow and ordered a drink. From the way he was vaguely swaying about, Ray figured he was already plenty drunk. He resolved to ignore the guy, finish his drink and hit the dance floor.

Clearly the universe didn’t like that plan, because the guy immediately started hitting on him. Using shitty pick up lines, all of which Ray ignored, continuing to sip at his drink. He considered just leaving. If the guy was any indication of the rest of the night, he’d probably end up getting groped by some creepy stranger, or worse.

Before he could decide to cut his losses, the guy, completely oblivious to the fact that Ray was ignoring him, placed a heavy hand uncomfortably high on Ray’s thigh.

"Dude, back the fuck off," Ray finally burst out. "I’m not interested."

"Yeah? Well I don’t believe that a pretty little thing like you would be in a club like this and not be interested in a bit of fun."

"Not with you. I’m waiting for my boyfriend, so back off."

The man opened his mouth, but another voice spoke up before he could.

"There you are, Love."

The voice was unfamiliar, heavy with a very sexy British accent and when Ray turned to see who it belonged to, he got an eyeful of probably the sexiest guy he had ever seen in his life. And he was looking at Ray with a sappy, bright smile.

"I didn’t realize when you said to meet you here that you’d come inside. I’ve been waiting outside for you for a while now." The new man sidled up to Ray and slipped an arm around his waist. He pressed an affectionate kiss to Ray’s cheek and gestured for the bartender.

"Yeah, well, you get to buy my next Coke. For making me wait and all."

"Of course, Love." The man quickly ordered a drink for him and another Coke for Ray and while the bartender got them, he shot a glare at the man who still hovered nearby. "Can I help you?"

"You’re his boyfriend?"

"Is that a problem? Or would you like to try touching him again? Because I’d really like an opportunity to introduce you to the floor."

The creepy guy scowled at them and disappeared into the crowd.

"Thanks," Ray said with a fierce blush. "Seriously. Dude wouldn’t take no for an answer."

"No problem, Love. I’m Gavin, by the way." Gavin eased away and perched on the next stool over.

"Ray."

"Pleasure to meet you, Ray. I’m just glad I didn’t make you uncomfortable by stepping in like that. Listen, I’m here with a few friends. I don’t think they’d mind if you joined us. I mean, if you’re interested."

Aware of the fact that the first guy could turn up again at any time, Ray decided to accept Gavin’s invitation. “Yeah, sure. I’m sort of here alone, so some company would be nice.”

"Top." Gavin scooped up their drinks and gestured for Ray to follow. He led Ray to a table in the corner and grinned at the group gathered there.

"Hey, Gav, who’s your friend?" one of the men asked. He eyed Ray appreciatively even as he leaned further into the arm another man had around his waist.

"This is Ray. I rescued him from being harassed by some asshole at the bar and he’s agreed to join us. I suspect mostly for the protection in case that bastard gets any ideas."

"Cool. Hey, Ray. I’m Michael. This is my boyfriend Ryan. That’s Jack and Geoff." He gestured to where two men were making out heavily, one perched in the lap of the other.

"Uh, nice to meet you all."

"Don’t mind them," Ryan said, indicating Jack and Geoff. "They only started dating a few weeks ago after like, six years of flirting, so they’ve been doing a lot of that."

Ray grinned. “I don’t mind,” he said. “Kinda hot, actually.”

Michael snorted. “If you say so. So how’d Gavin get you to agree to hang out with us? Did he pull out the British charm? Cause he’s not really all that charming.”

"Michael!" Gavin whined. "Don’t be horrible, Michael."

"I’m not horrible, you’re fucking annoying!" Michael burst out even as he grinned at his friend.

Ray glanced between them a few times, shared a glance with Ryan and grinned. “Uh, he walked up when some prick was trying to feel me up even as I was telling him to fuck off. He pretended to be my boyfriend and got rid of the jerk. Asked me to join you guys and I agreed.”

For the next little while Ray got to know the other men, including Geoff and Jack who decided to take a break from making out in order to drink a bit. Though Geoff remained in Jack’s lap. Secretly, Ray thought it was pretty adorable.

Ray decided he liked the group. Especially when they started debating about some game Ray for once hadn’t played. He thought he could probably be really good friends with all of them.

Michael had nearly cried when he told them his gamer score and he’d immediately been invited (Michael demanded, really) to a game night later that week. A few minutes after that, Ray had all of their numbers saved in his phone and had their gamer tags saved to his memo pad so he could find them on XBox live.

"Ray," Gavin said softly during a lull in conversation. And by lull that meant that the other two couples had decided to make out again. "Would you like to dance?"

A flush crept over Ray’s face and he smiled nervously. “That’s kind of why I came here tonight in the first place.”

"Oh, good. Let’s go." Gavin grabbed his hand and tugged him onto the dance floor. A moment later, they were pressed together, moving to the music. It was almost scary how in sync they were. Gavin’s hands gripped his hips tightly and he slid his arms around Gavin’s shoulders. He found himself responding naturally to the slightest cues from the taller man.

Even as they danced together with an ease that shouldn’t have been possible after only an hour of acquaintance, Ray couldn’t help but wonder why the hell a man like Gavin was paying any attention to a guy like him. That wasn’t to say he was going to complain. He really liked the attention and he hoped it would continue. Because if he was honest with himself, he hadn’t felt an attraction that strong in a very long time.

Gavin pulled him a little closer and nuzzled his cheek. “Are you ok, Love?” he asked.

Ray nodded, shivering a bit when his beard scratched against Gavin’s stubble. “Yeah, I’m good. I just don’t get why you wanted to dance with me. Or why you keep looking at me like you do.”

Gavin chuckled. “I happen to find you extremely attractive. And the more I’ve gotten to know you tonight, the more I like you. When I first saw you sitting up at the bar, I thought I’d imagined you. I didn’t think anyone that lovely could exist in real life.”

"See, now I know you’re lying."

"I’m not. You are absolutely the most beautiful man I’ve ever known. And don’t you try to tell me any different, because my opinion will not be changed, Love."

Ray had no response for that. So he did what he’d wanted to do since the first time he heard Gavin speak. He crushed their mouths together. Immediately he hated himself for assuming, but that only lasted about a second because Gavin groaned into his mouth and absolutely dominated the kiss. As their tongues tangled, Ray found he didn’t even mind the taste of alcohol in Gavin’s mouth because Gavin’s own taste overpowered it.

They broke apart, gasping for air. “I’d like to take you home with me, but I feel like that would be assuming too much. I understand if you’re not looking for anything serious, but…I’m very much interested in trying an actual relationship with you.”

Ray pulled Gavin into another kiss, this one slower and sweeter than the first. “I can get behind that,” he murmured. “But you know, if you won’t take me home with you, I’ll just have to take you home with me. I only live a few blocks away and I really, really want you right now. Tomorrow we can talk more about that relationship thing. Spend the day getting to know each other. Tonight though, I want you in my bed.”

"Bloody hell," Gavin gasped. "We need to leave. Right now."

"Absolutely."

They hurried back to the table so Gavin could grab his jacket. “We’re off, Lads. Enjoy your night.”

He didn’t offer any other explanation before pulling Ray to the door.

The delighted laughter followed them, but neither cared. They were far more interested in what awaited them.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it. A brief foray into Rayvin for your viewing pleasure. I guess there's not much else to add here other than the usual. Send your promts, criticism, love, my way. And until next time, bless your darling hearts! <3


End file.
